


in another universe

by kittensun



Category: Thai Actor RPF, นิทานพันดาว | A Tale of Thousand Stars (TV), สามเราต้องรอด | 3 Will Be Free
Genre: Domestic, Engagement, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, cross universe
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittensun/pseuds/kittensun
Summary: di semesta lain, leo adalah satu-satunya orang yang dipercaya khama untuk antar-jemput putranya dari pha pun dao ke kota.
Relationships: Khaotung Thanawat Rattanakitpaisan/Podd Suphakorn Sriphothong, Leo (3 Will Be Free)/Longtae (A Tale of Thousand Stars)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from my twitter, @kppfirst. go check my pinned tweet for the original story in write.as format!<3

longtae sudah besar. sudah kuliah di kota. bahkan, di kota pun sudah mandiri dan tinggal sendiri. tapi ayahnya, khama, tidak pernah memberi putra kesayangannya itu izin untuk pulang-pergi dari kota ke pha pun dao ataupun sebaliknya sendiri naik kendaraan umum.

leo namanya. pemuda ramah, tinggi kekar, dan berkacamata itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang dipercaya khama untuk mengantar-jemput putra kesayangannya ke kota. bukan berasal dari pha pun dao sebenarnya, tapi leo cukup familiar dengan desa terpencil itu karena ia berteman baik dengan phupha.

pertemuan pertama leo dan longtae terjadi beberapa tahun silam di pha pun dao, tak lama setelah phupha ditugaskan di desa itu dan leo datang mengunjungi sahabatnya. longtae, yang saat itu masih bersekolah, diminta ayahnya yang merupakan kepala desa untuk mengajak leo (dan juga phupha yang saat itu belum begitu familiar dengan lingkungan barunya) untuk berkeliling dan memperkenalkan desa tempatnya dilahirkan dan dibesarkan itu.

dan kali itu adalah pertama kalinya phupha merasa jadi orang paling jomblo dan menyedihkan sedunia.

"kamu ini, bukannya ajak mas phupha juga. malah dicuekin," khama protes pada putranya ketika longtae malah lupa waktu bermain bersama leo di air terjun, sampai phupha bosan dan pulang sendiri. longtae dan leo sempat panik waktu phupha hilang—takutnya tenggelam atau terbawa hanyut atau bagaimana.

"maaf, khama. leo yang salah, leo malah sibuk main air sama longtae," potong leo, jelas tidak mau teman barunya itu disalahkan oleh si kepala desa.

"iya, tadi kak leo banjur-banjurin longtae. longtae bales, deh. terus malah kelepasan main air," mata longtae memicing tajam pada leo yang lebih tinggi darinya itu waktu menjawab.

"ya sudah, kalau begitu. kejadiannya juga sudah lewat, toh," kata khama lagi. "oh iya, nak leo. kapan kamu pulang ke kota?"

leo menggeleng. "leo pulang ke desa sebelah, khama. leo juga jaga hutan seperti phupha. kebetulan kemarin leo datang kesini memang dari kota karena ada urusan."

lalu entah bagaimana, malam itu leo malah menginap di rumah khama bukannya pulang ke desa sebelah. sudah terlalu larut, kata khama (padahal baru jam 5 sore. tapi memang perjalanan pulang dari pha pun dao sangat gelap gulita dan membahayakan bila lewat dari jam 6 malam). lalu longtae pun menawarkan leo untuk tidur di kamarnya karena khawatir apabila leo tidur di ruang tengah lalu malah digigit nyamuk semalaman.

dan malam itu, keduanya jadi lebih mengenal satu sama lain.

mengobrol hingga larut malam. leo bercerita suka duka dari pekerjaannya, juga bercerita bagaimana ia terpisah dari adik kecilnya, neo, yang bekerja serabutan di bangkok (dan mungkin uang yang dihasilkannya pun separuhnya uang haram). sedangkan longtae bercerita tentang cita-citanya untuk bersekolah yang tinggi, dan bagaimana ia cukup berprestasi di sekolahnya sampai mendapatkan beasiswa penuh. karena kalau tidak mendapat beasiswa, khama pasti memaksanya untuk putus sekolah dan bekerja jadi buruh tani di pha pun dao saja.

"jadi, kamu punya cita-cita kuliah dimana?" tanya leo. kali ini kacamatanya sudah dilepas, dan bajunya sudah diganti menggunakan kaos kebesaran milik longtae (yang malah kekecilan ketika dipakai leo). 

"di bangkok, kak. tapi kalau mau cita-cita yang lebih tinggi lagi sih di luar negeri."

dari nadanya, leo bisa merasakan kalau longtae setengah tulus mengatakannya. atau kesannya seperti,  _ "halah ngimpi doang". _ jadi leo bertanya lagi, "tapi kok kamu nggak yakin gitu?"

"emang gak yakin!" nada longtae agak naik. "kalau kak leo tahu, setengah mati aku minta izin ayah untuk melanjutkan sekolah. mana bisa aku bilang mau kuliah!"

leo menghela nafas, lalu menatap longtae yang berbaring di sampingnya.

"ya… aku sih sebetulnya nggak masalah kalau kuliahnya nggak perlu jauh-jauh sampai bangkok atau luar negeri. kuliah di kota dekat sini juga tidak apa-apa. yang penting aku bisa lanjut sekolah yang tinggi, lalu bisa bantu mensejahterakan pha pun dao dan warganya."

  
  
  
  
  
  


dari kunjungan pertamanya itu, leo jadi makin sering datang ke pha pun dao. dari yang awalnya menengok sahabatnya, sampai modus cari cara untuk menemui longtae dengan kedok menengok phupha.

tapi kunjungannya kali ini berbeda. kali ini, tujuan leo tanpa kedok menengok phupha. tujuan leo betul-betul untuk meyakinkan khama supaya mengizinkan longtae kuliah di kota.

tiap kunjungannya ke pha pun dao, leo dan longtae selalu menghabiskan waktu untuk survey universitas. karena dengan keterbatasan informasi dan sinyal internet di pha pun dao, longtae pun tidak tahu banyak mengenai universitas. makanya sebelum berkunjung, leo bela-bela meluangkan waktunya untuk merangkum informasi yang sekiranya longtae butuhkan pada sebuah buku catatan, lengkap dengan foto-foto yang sengaja leo cetak supaya memudahkan longtae (dan khama, kali ini) untuk memahami isinya.

lalu siang itu, ketiganya berbicara serius di teras rumah khama. leo dan longtae menjelaskan tentang pelaksanaan perkuliahan, cara mendaftar, program beasiswa, hingga bagaimana sekiranya nanti longtae tinggal sendiri di kota. dan tanpa mereka sangka, khama setuju. rupanya khama sudah mengetahui sejak jauh-jauh hari bahwa putra kesayangannya itu ingin segera lanjut berkuliah, oleh sebab itu ia bekerja keras dan mengumpulkan uang untuk membiayai kuliah longtae.

"tapi ada syarat," longtae dan leo yang sudah lega kembali panik mendengar perkataan khama. "longtae, anakku. ayah sangat menghargai usahamu memilih universitas yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. ayah sempat khawatir, bagaimana kalau longtae ingin kuliah di bangkok, atau di universitas lain yang tidak dapat dijangkau oleh ayahnya. tapi, asal kau tahu, anakku. dunia luar tidak semudah kelihatannya."

khama diam sesaat, lalu longtae penasaran, "jadi…?"

"jadi ayah mengizinkan kamu pulang-pergi dari sini ke kota dan sebaliknya, hanya jika kamu diantar-jemput oleh leo. jangan pernah naik bus atau kendaraan umum."

keduanya terkejut. tapi tidak masalah, toh pulang-pergi pha pun dao sudah jadi kegiatan leo hampir tiap minggu. dan kali ini, sepanjang perjalanan akan ada longtae yang menemani di sampingnya.

  
  
  
  
  
  


sepertinya minggu ini keadaan pha pun dao sedang heboh. hampir tiap hari khama membelakan diri pergi jauh ke batas desa untuk menelepon dan mengirim pesan pada anaknya.

" _ hari ini kita kedatangan guru baru dari bangkok untuk mengajar anak-anak. laki-laki, sepertinya seumuran kamu, nak." _

_ "guru baru itu ternyata hanya bisa mengacau. tapi anaknya baik." _

_ "oh, rupanya torfun memang sudah tidak mengajar disini lagi. guru baru itu ternyata menggantikan torfun." _

_ *guru baru ini namanya tian. tapi anak-anak memanggilnya seetian. tian cepat akrab dengan anak-anak rupanya. di desa ini dia paling dekat dengan phupha, mungkin leo kenal." _

_ *cepat pulang, nak. akhir pekan ini warga desa akan memberikan acara penyambutan untuk tian." _

_ "nak, pinjamkan bajumu untuk tian, ya. ayah rasa kalian berdua akan akrab." _

longtae hanya bisa menggeleng melihat ponselnya. biasanya, khama hanya mengirim pesan 2-3 kali seminggu, menelepon pun hanya satu kali seminggu atau bahkan tidak sama sekali karena ayahnya itu malas bepergian jauh ke ujung desa hanya untuk memberi kabar putranya.

"kenapa?" tanya leo yang sedang menyetir. rupanya ia bisa melihat longtae yang geleng-geleng sembari mengemudikan mobilnya yang berjalan di atas jalan butut berbatu menuju pha pun dao itu.

"ini, pha pun dao kedatangan guru baru yang ngajar anak-anak. terus khama kayaknya semangat banget buat ngenalin aku sama guru baru itu."

"oooh," kata leo singkat. "sebentar. guru baru nya… cewek apa cowok?"

longtae mendengus pelan. "kenapa? kak leo cemburu yaaa?"

ketahuan. "a-apa, sih… siapa juga yang cemburu!"

"ya udah, aku jawab… cowok!"

tiba-tiba leo menginjak pedal rem, mobilnya berhenti lalu ia menatap tajam si kecil di sampingnya. jelas-jelas ini cemburu.

"tuh, kan… cemburu…"

"aku nggak cem— oke, iya. aku cemburu." cemburu karena jelas, keduanya tahu betul orientasi seksual longtae, dan itu benar-benar membuat leo marah. di awal longtae sudah bilang, kalau sepertinya khama sangat semangat untuk memperkenalkan si guru baru ini pada longtae. bagaimana kalau nanti longtae malah naksir si guru baru ini dan melupakan pacarnya?

pacarnya longtae? tentu saja yang tiap akhir pekan mengantar-jemput ke kota.

"tapi kan aku… aku sayangnya sama kak leo…"

sudut bibir leo yang tadinya cemberut perlahan naik. sudah lama pacaran, tapi rupanya tiap pacar kecilnya mengatakan sesuatu yang manis, hatinya tetap ikut meleleh.

"kak leo sayang aku, kan?"

agak berlebihan, tapi rasanya leo meledak dan hancur berkeping-keping. bisa-bisanya ia dikaruniai pacar yang kecil dan lucu, lalu menanyakan hal itu dengan nada manis dan juga mata bulatnya yang memantulkan cahaya itu?!

lalu yang selanjutnya leo lakukan adalah menangkup wajah pacar kecilnya dan mencuri ciuman di bibirnya. "mana bisa kakak nggak sayang sama kamu, longtae."

"hehehe. udah ya, jangan cemburu lagi!"

"iya iya, nggak cemburu."

leo pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan ke pha pun dao yang sudah tidak terlalu jauh. tapi sebelum sampai, leo sempat berkata pada longtae, "longtae… kamu cepet lulus, dong…"

"kok gitu?" longtae kaget karena pacarnya tiba-tiba menyuruhnya untuk cepat lulus. padahal longtae lulus masih beberapa tahun lagi. "kalo aku lulus nanti nggak dianter-jemput kak leo lagi dong…"

"bukan itu maksud aku longtaeeeee…" leo berusaha keras untuk fokus pada jalan dan tidak mencubit pipi longtae yang kenyal. "kalo kamu lulus nanti kita bisa tinggal bareng, terserah mau disini atau di kota… kak leo cuma mau bareng kamu selamanya…"

"kak leooooooo…"

  
  
  
  
  
  


sesampainya di pha pun dao, tak lama leo langsung kembali lagi ke desa tempatnya bekerja. ia tidak bisa berlama-lama karena sudah sore (ingat kata khama ketika leo pertama kali datang ke pha pun dao?) dan sepertinya warga desa pun sedang sibuk menyiapkan acara penyambutan untuk si guru baru.

tapi longtae tidak bisa melupakan perkataan leo tadi ketika di mobil.


	2. selamanya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lima tahun berlalu, akhirnya leo memberanikan diri untuk melamar pacarnya itu di depan seribu bintang. tapi keduanya tidak mengira kalau selamanya itu begitu singkat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter warning: this chapter contains major character death and implied homophobia. if you have watched 3 will be free then you must be already know what was going to happen to leo (wink wonk).

lima tahun yang lalu, di mobil, dalam perjalanan menuju pha pun dao dari kota.

malam itu leo berkata;  _ "...kak leo cuma mau bareng sama kamu selamanya." _ waktu itu longtae kira pacarnya itu cuma bercanda. lagian, ia tidak pernah terpikirkan bahwa hubungannya dengan kepala forestry department itu akan berlanjut ke tahap yang lebih serius lagi.

jadi di antara kesaltingannya, pada malam itu juga longtae bertanya,  _ "emangnya kak leo yakin? bakal sama aku selamanya?" _

dan leo menjawab dengan yakin,  _ *ya iyalah. seumur hidup, kak leo nggak pernah serius ngejalanin hubungan. cuma sama kamu aja." _

_ "tapi aku masih kuliah… lulus juga masih lama. aku belum kepikiran sampai sana,"  _ katanya lesu. sebelum leo memotongnya, buru-buru longtae melanjutkan,  _ "bisa aja suatu hari nanti kak leo ketemu orang baru. atau fall out love dari aku. kata selamanya tuh… terlalu berat…" _

jadi leo cuma tersenyum mendengarnya. mungkin memang longtae masih terlalu muda untuk membicarakan hal seserius ini. nanti saja lah, mungkin beberapa tahun lagi saat longtae sudah lebih dewasa, leo akan membawa topik ini lagi.

⠀

⠀

⠀

⠀

⠀

⠀

⠀

⠀

lima tahun berlalu dari malam panjang dalam perjalanan menuju pha pun dao itu. dua hari yang lalu, leo baru saja mengantarkan pacarnya itu pulang ke desa itu—seperti biasa, dari kota tempat longtae bekerja. sepanjang perjalanan pulang, pacar kecilnya itu hanya tertidur pulas, mungkin kelelahan bekerja. workload di tempat kerjanya memang agak tidak masuk akal, tak hanya satu-dua kali saja longtae tiba-tiba ditelepon kala terlelap di tengah malam untuk sekedar mengirimkan email (yang sebetulnya bisa dilakukan esok paginya), atau mengerjakan tugas yang sepele namun tidak bisa ditinggalkan. makanya di akhir tahun kali ini longtae sampai cuti seminggu penuh agar ia bisa beristirahat di kampung halamannya untuk menghabiskan liburan tahun baru. tanpa sinyal, agar hari liburnya tidak diganggu oleh telepon-telepon meresahkan dari atasannya.

dan longtae ingin menghabiskan liburnya bersama dengan leo. sejak jauh-jauh hari, longtae sudah bilang pada leo kalau ia akan mengambil cuti seminggu penuh pada akhir tahun, dan ia ingin liburnya ditemani leo. untunglah, ada yang bisa membantu mengisi kekosongan leo selama seminggu (bukan phupha, tentu, tapi rekannya leo yang lain).

_ lalu leo sudah menyiapkan sesuatu. _ untung longtae sudah bilang sejak jauh-jauh hari.

hari ini, dua hari setelah mereka pulang, leo minta ditemani pacarnya itu ke tebing pha pun dao. setengah merengek.

"apa sih kak, udah sore juga," protes longtae. "lagian kak leo kan udah tau jalannya sendiri!"

"aku maunya ditemenin longtae… ya ya ya?"

"apa sih, kayak anak kecil aja. emangnya kak leo gak capek habis dari air terjun tadi siang?"

"mana ada capek! justru habis dari air terjun tuh bawaannya seger, jadi semangat gitu. masa kamu capek, sih? emangnya gak mau ke tebing pha pun dao hari ini?"

longtae berdecak. "kan bisa lain kali. bisa besok atau lusa, pokoknya sebelum aku balik ke kota. kenapa ngotot banget hari ini, sih?"

_ sepertinya longtae lupa hari ini tanggal 31 desember. _

"longtae… longtae sayang…" leo menggenggam tangan pacarnya lembut. "kamu sendiri yang bilang ke aku beberapa tahun yang lalu, tentang legenda pha pun dao… di akhir tahun—"

oh. legenda pha pun dao. benar, selain pada tian, longtae juga pernah menceritakan legenda itu kepada leo. waktu itu mereka baru kenal beberapa bulan, pada salah satu kunjungan modusnya, leo pernah iseng bertanya hal-hal unik apa yang ada di desa ini, seperti cerita mistis atau budaya yang agak aneh dari biasanya. lalu longtae menceritakan legenda terkenal itu—memohon cinta pada seribu bintang di akhir tahun. lalu setelahnya, leo dan longtae beberapa kali mengunjungi tebing itu, pernah juga iseng latihan menghitung bintang walaupun mereka pergi kesana pada tengah tahun.

dan malam ini, di tanggal 31 desember, leo mengajak longtae untuk menghitung bintang di tebing pha pun dao.

“ayo…” longtae menjawab yakin. “ayo kak, kita hitung bintang.”

senyum leo langsung merekah, lalu segera menggandeng tangan pacar kecilnya itu dan mengambil lentera, lalu memimpin jalan menuju tebing.

sepanjang perjalanan, longtae terus bertanya kenapa leo ngotot banget sampai merengek buat mengajaknya ke tebing pha pun dao. tapi leo tidak menjawab, laki-laki tinggi besar itu hanya menjawab dengan senyuman dan juga sedikit tertawa, lalu ditambah “kenapa? kepo yaa?” dengan nada yang mengejek kepada yang lebih kecil.

beruntung sesampainya mereka di tebing cuacanya sangat bagus. meskipun malam, tapi keduanya tahu kalau kala itu tidak ada awan yang menutupi langit. cukup aneh karena biasanya selalu hujan tiap malam tahun baru. mungkin memang sudah takdir mereka untuk menghitung seribu bintang dengan jelas pada malam ini.

kemudian longtae duduk di sebuah batu, dan leo berdiri sambil merangkul bahunya. “bagus banget ya cuacanya kak,” kata longtae. “rasanya kayak direstuin sama seribu bintang.”

“direstuin apanya,” celetuk leo, tangannya mengusek kepala longtae seperti yang biasa ia lakukan tiap merasa gemas kepada pacar kecilnya itu.

“ya direstuin, kayak dikasih jalan mudah buat ngitung bintang. kalo mendung ketutup awan kan nggak bisa ngitung bintang.”

kepala longtae menengadah ke langit, dan leo langsung menatapnya. cantik. wajahnya terpantul sinar bulan. matanya berkelip bagaikan seribu bintang yang ditatapnya. kemudian laki-laki kecil itu menghela nafas, lalu mulai berhitung dari satu sampai seribu. dan leo pun turut berhitung dalam hati di sampingnya.

“...seribu! aku berhasil ngitung seribu bintang!” ujar longtae riang, lalu buru-buru memejamkan matanya dan berdoa dengan khidmat. 

“longtae,” panggil leo. ketika longtae menengok, tahu-tahu leo sudah berlutut di hadapannya, dan di tangannya ada sebuah kotak kecil. bludru. warna merah. air mata longtae tidak tertahan ketika leo melanjutkan, “lima tahun lalu kak leo pernah bilang kalau kak leo cuma mau bareng sama kamu selamanya. malam ini, di hadapan seribu bintang, kak leo mau buktiin ke longtae kalau kak leo mau nepatin kata-kata itu. waktu itu, longtae belum sedewasa sekarang, dan kak leo paham kalau longtae masih belum yakin. tapi kali ini longtae yakin, kan?”

sambil terisak, longtae mengangguk.

“kak leo cuma mau bareng sama kamu selamanya,” ulang leo. “longtae mau kan, selamanya bareng sama kak leo?”

“mau, kak… mau banget…”

kemudian leo menyematkan cincin di dalam kotak bludru itu pada jari manis tunangannya itu. “makasih, ya…  _ tunanganku.” _

kepada seribu bintang, mereka memohon cinta yang abadi. dan di depan seribu bintang pula, keduanya mengikat janji sehidup semati selamanya. 

⠀

⠀

⠀

⠀

⠀

⠀

⠀

⠀

tapi keduanya tidak mengira kalau selamanya itu begitu singkat.

ingat waktu longtae minta ditemani leo pada libur tahun baru? kala itu, leo meminta rekannya untuk mengisi tempatnya sementara sebagai kepala forestry department. orangnya sangat terpercaya padahal, phupha juga cukup akrab dengan orang ini karena pernah satu divisi sebelum ia ditugaskan di pha pun dao. tapi siapa kira, kekosongannya justru malah dimanfaatkan oleh sekelompok mafia yang sudah bertahun-tahun masuk di daftar hitam, baik itu di catatan forestry department maupun catatan kepolisian. entahlah apa yang terjadi pada rekannya itu sampai bisa-bisanya ia menandatangani sebuah dokumen ilegal milik kelompok mafia itu.

“aku berani sumpah, leo. entahlah, waktu itu aku seperti diracuni atau dicekoki obat-obatan. aku juga tahu kalau mereka bagian dari daftar hitam!” 

leo hanya bisa mengacak rambutnya frustasi. bertahun-tahun ia berhasil melawan kelompok mafia dan komplotannya ini, tapi bisa-bisanya ia kecolongan hanya dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu?!

“terus, sekarang gimana kabar tanahnya?” leo berusaha tenang.

rekannya hanya bisa menggeleng lemah. setelah diracuni atau dicekoki obat-obatan beberapa hari yang lalu, kondisinya jadi serba sakit-sakitan dan masih belum membaik sampai sekarang. makanya sekarang leo serba pusing karena harus mempertanggungjawabkan dua hal sekaligus, perihal temannya serta tanah dan dokumen ilegal para mafia itu.

lalu tiba-tiba leo teringat sesuatu. longtae. “phupha… phupha sudah tahu?”

“belum, belum. aku belum mengabari siapapun lagi. asal kau tahu, aku cuma bisa terkapar lemas selama beberapa hari sampai aku menghubungimu kemarin. jangankan phupha, untuk menghubungi polisi pun aku tidak sanggup.”

“bagus. lebih baik jangan beri tahu phupha.”

“kenapa?”

“tunanganku,” kata leo. “tunanganku di pha pun dao. kalau sampai phupha tahu lalu kabarnya terdengar sampai ke tunanganku… entahlah. aku tidak bisa membayangkannya lebih lanjut.”

baru empat hari leo di pha pun dao, menemani longtae yang manja sepanjang libur akhir tahun. baru dua hari yang lalu pula ia secara resmi melamar pasangannya yang sudah bertahun-tahun bersama itu. lalu tiba-tiba, saat keduanya sedang ke pasar untuk berbelanja keperluan, leo mendapat telepon penting dari rekannya. tentang si mafia dan kacung-kacung sialannya itu. jadi leo pun meminta izin pada tunangannya untuk pulang duluan, dan belum tahu pasti apakah tiga hari lagi dapat kembali mengantarnya ke kota. leo sempat menitipkan longtae pada phupha dan dokter nam apabila tiga hari kemudian ia belum kembali ke pha pun dao. dan syukurlah longtae maklum, sebetulnya ya memang tidak seharusnya seorang kepala forestry department meninggalkan base-nya untuk waktu yang lama, toh.

“tapi serius, leo,” ujar temannya lemah. “kau yakin bisa menyelesaikannya semua? masalah sebesar ini? aku pikir setidaknya kau butuh bantuan phupha.”

leo hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. memang benar ia tidak bisa menyelesaikan semua masalah sebesar ini sendirian. mencari bantuan pun, hanya phupha satu-satunya nama yang terlintas di pikirannya. tapi ia tidak mau kalau sampai longtae tahu, apalagi membuatnya khawatir dan skenario terburuknya adalah kalau sampai longtae jauh-jauh menyusulnya kemari. dan sebetulnya ia juga tidak mau minta bantuan phupha, karena kalau sampai iya pun, yang khawatir bukan cuma longtae saja, tetapi juga tian. makin besar saja masalahnya.

⠀

⠀

⠀

⠀

⠀

⠀

⠀

⠀

“eh? yod? yod!” longtae menyapa salah satu rekan forest ranger phupha yang satu itu ketika kebetulan berpapasan di dekat alun-alun desa. sepertinya yod akan mengunjungi rumahnya—sekaligus rumah khama, sang kepala desa, dengan membawa tas besar seperti mau pindahan.

“aduh, sialan,” gumam yod pelan begitu ia melihat lelaki kecil itu berlari ke arahnya. yod sudah diwanti-wanti untuk tidak memberitahukan apapun pada longtae. tapi mungkin leo lupa kalau tunangannya itu adalah anak kepala desa, mau berpamitan dan minta izin untuk pergi pun mau tidak mau harus bertemu longtae.

“yod mau ke rumah khama? ngapain?” tanya longtae.

“nggg… anu…” dengan barang bawaannya yang sebanyak itu yod jelas tidak bisa berbohong. “mau izin pamitan sama khama. yod mau pindah, tapi kayaknya nggak lama. harusnya satu-dua bulan yod udah pulang lagi ke pha pun dao,” jawabnya ngeles.

longtae mengangguk. “ooh gitu… ya udah kita bareng aja, yod! longtae juga mau pulang soalnya.”

waduh. yod harus terus terang kepada khama tentang alasan ia pergi, tapi kalau ada longtae bisa kacau! “o-oke…” dan yod terjebak, tidak bisa mencari alibi lagi.

lalu keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju rumah di ujung jalan yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka bertemu barusan. sepertinya longtae sadar kalau yod tidak mau diajak bicara, makanya ia hanya diam saja sepanjang perjalanan singkat itu.

“khama! ayah! ada yod, nih!” seru longtae setibanya mereka di pekarangan sempit rumah itu. “ayah, yod mau pamitan!”

tak lama, sang kepala desa muncul. “loh? yod? pamitan kemana? kok mendadak sekali?"

yod makin gugup. beberapa kali matanya melirik pada longtae yang menatapnya penasaran. "nggg… khama… sepertinya yod butuh ngobrol berdua dengan khama saja…"

"oh, begitu. longtae, bisakah kamu pergi sebentar? atau masuk saja lah ke rumah, ayah mau bicara dengan yod."

longtae mengangguk, lalu masuk ke rumahnya. tapi memang dasar anaknya penasaran, si kecil itu bukannya masuk ke kamar atau bagaimana tetapi malah menguping percakapan keduanya dari balik sekat dinding rumahnya.

"jadi begini, khama…" yod menelan ludah. "kemarin leo pulang mendadak, kan? itu tuh… di base nya leo… ada kecolongan…"

khama mengangkat alisnya bingung. "kecolongan? kecolongan apa?"

"mafia…" kemudian yod menceritakan semua detail yang diberitakan leo kemarin malam, juga alasan mengapa leo memintanya untuk ikut bantu-bantu jaga karena base-nya sudah kekurangan orang, masing-masing sudah ditugaskan untuk berpencar mencari para mafia dan kacung-kacungnya di dalam hutan. "tapi khama, terakhir leo minta tolong lagi… jangan sampai chief phupha dan longtae tahu."

"phupha dan longtae? soal leo?"

yod mengangguk. "semuanya, khama. takutnya kalau chief phupha tahu, dia ikut khawatir dan menyusul kesana, nanti tian juga khawatir dan masalahnya semakin besar. kalau longtae…"

"longtae?"

"longtae kenapa?" yang disebut namanya keluar dari balik pintu. "kenapa, yod?! jawab!"

"longtae… longtae…" yod tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. bahkan menceritakan kasus mafia tadi kepada khama tidak sampai segugup ini. lalu tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sesuatu yang bercahaya di jemari manis longtae. "longtae… kemarin tu—"

"tunangan sama kak leo." potong longtae sambil menunjukkan cincinnya itu pada yod dan khama. "iya, kemarin aku dilamar kak leo. terus kenapa aku nggak boleh tau tentang kak leo? aku tunangannya!"

khama agak terkejut sebetulnya, karena baik putranya maupun leo belum memberitahunya perihal lamaran itu. tapi biarlah, toh ia juga tahu cepat atau lambat kepala forestry department itu akan melamar anaknya. "longtae, anakku. mungkin leo memang tidak mau kamu khawatir—"

"tapi aku udah terlanjut khawatir!" serunya. "yod, aku ikut."

"ikut?! ikut ke…?"

"iya, ke base nya kak leo. jangan pergi tanpa aku, oke. tunggu aku beres-beres sebentar."

⠀

⠀

⠀

⠀

⠀

⠀

⠀

⠀

leo terkejut bukan main waktu melihat tunangannya turun dari mobil. dan bukannya sambutan hangat yang didapatkan si kepala forestry department itu, tetapi malah sebuah tamparan keras di pipi.

"gak usah bikin aku khawatir, kak!" serunya.

"yod?!" leo malah menyalahkan rekannya itu.

"bukan! bukan yod yang ngasih tau. aku yang cari tau sendiri dan aku yang maksa buat ikut kesini!"

belum sempat leo meluapkan emosinya pada tunangannya itu, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara ledakan pistol yang cukup kencang, tak jauh dari lokasi base. yod langsung buru-buru menyimpan barang bawaannya di tempat aman, lalu mengambil pistol dan perlengkapan lainnya.

“leo, bagaimana ini?” tanya yod panik.

tangan leo ditahan oleh longtae. tunangannya itu menggeleng, memohon supaya leo tidak ikut cari mati kesana. leo cuma kepala forestry department, bukan forest ranger seperti phupha dan yod. bukan tugasnya leo untuk terjun ke lapangan dan menangkap mafia serta kacung-kacungnya itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

“longtae,” leo memegang tangan longtae yang menahan tangannya. “longtae sayang. kak leo harus kesana. ini udah resiko dari pekerjaan kak leo, dan kak leo harus tanggung jawab. ya? boleh, ya?”

longtae menggeleng lagi, kali ini matanya sudah berair. “jangan, kak. jangan pergi. kak leo bukan forest ranger, kak. disini aja, ya? atau pulang ke pha pun dao sama longtae. atau mau ke kota aja, kita hidup yang nyaman di kota, tinggal berdua aja di condo aku. ya kak?”

“nggak bisa, longtae.”

air mata longtae langsung tumpah. “apa aja, kak. apa aja longtae lakuin buat kak leo, asal kak leo jangan pergi kesana… ya kak? kak… aku nggak mau kehilangan kak leo… aku nggak mau kak leo kenapa-kenapa…”

sekali lagi suara ledakan pistol terdengar. kali ini beberapa kali, tidak hanya satu-dua kali saja.

“leo!” yod memanggilnya sekali lagi.

“duluan aja, yod. nanti aku menyusul,” jawab leo sambil menginstruksikan yod untuk pergi, lalu forest ranger itu langsung berlari ke arah sumber suara. kemudian leo menarik tunangannya itu masuk ke dalam base, dan mengajaknya duduk di kasur reyotnya. “longtae, kakak mau cerita dulu.”

sambil terisak, longtae menjawab, “cerita apa?”

“kak leo ada masalah sama kelompok mafia ini, udah bertahun-tahun. awalnya cuma karena salah satu kacungnya minta izin masuk. waktu itu kakak larang, sampai akhirnya terdengar kabar kalau di kacungnya ini meninggal. ternyata kacungnya ini dibunuh karena nggak berhasil ngejalanin tugasnya. dan gitu terus berkali-kali dengan skenario yang sama sampai bertahun-tahun, dan akhirnya tahun yang lalu si kepala mafianya yang datang sendiri kesini. waktu itu kakak dan orang-orang di base diancem segala rupa, tapi untunglah perdebatan malam itu lewat gitu aja. kakak kira, mereka udah nyerah dan nggak akan kesini lagi, mungkin udah nemu tanah baru atau gimana. tapi tanpa disangka…”

“kemarin mereka kesini lagi? waktu kak leo nemenin aku di pha pun dao?”

leo mengangguk pada tunangannya. “kakak juga nggak tau mereka tau dari mana kalau kakak ambil cuti. tau-tau mereka dateng kesini, rombongan. terus temen kakak yang ngegantiin posisi kakak itu diracunin sampai nggak bisa ngapa-ngapain, dan dia dipaksa untuk nandatanganin dokumen ilegal. besok siangnya dia nelefon kakak, waktu kita lagi di pasar itu. suaranya lemes banget, tapi untung dia ngomongnya jelas. makanya kakak buru-buru kesini.”

“jadi… ini salah aku ya kak?”

“no no no, salah kamu dari mananya? nggak ada yang salah atau bener disini, sayang.”

“jelas salah aku, kak. aku yang maksa kakak buat nemenin aku di pha pun dao. kalau kakak nggak nemenin aku kan nggak akan kejadian kayak gini!”

suara ledakan terdengar lagi. leo langsung menghela nafas gelisah. “kakak tegasin sekali lagi ya, longtae. nggak ada yang salah disini. kamu nggak salah, kakak nggak salah, rekan kakak yang diracunin itu juga nggak salah, bahkan mafia dan kacung-kacungnya itu nggak salah. oke? tugas kakak disini adalah buat ngejaga hutan yang udah jadi tanggung jawab pekerjaan kakak. kakak emang bukan forest ranger, bukan tugasnya buat turun ke lapangan kayak yang tadi longtae bilang. tapi kalau udah kayak gini kakak udah nggak punya pilihan lagi. kakak harus turun sekarang. boleh, ya?”

“oke. tapi janji sama longtae, jangan sampe kenapa-kenapa,” akhirnya longtae mengizinkan, meskipun anggukannya lemas dan masih terisak.

leo mengangguk. “longtae diem disini aja ya, jangan kemana-mana. pintunya kunci. kalau mau minum atau cemilan, ada di lemari di pojok sana. kalau ada kabar nanti pasti kakak atau yod kabarin kesini. oke?”

“oke, kak.”

kemudian leo mencium bibir tunangannya itu lembut, lalu setelahnya ia berbisik, “kak leo sayang banget sama longtae.” dan segera pergi menyusul yod ke dalam hutan.

⠀

⠀

⠀

⠀

⠀

⠀

⠀

⠀

longtae gelisah bukan main. sudah lebih dari enam jam tapi sampai dini hari begini tunangannya belum kunjung kembali, dan yod juga belum datang untuk memberi kabar. sementara di luar sana suara ledakan pistol masih terdengar nyaring. sedang apa sih mereka di luar sana? memangnya mereka tidak haus? tidak lapar? tidak mengantuk?

kemudian longtae berputar-putar mengelilingi ruangan kecil itu dengan gelisah, sebelum menemukan sebuah kalender usang di sudut ruangan yang penuh dengan coretan. masih bulan desember. “kak leo belum beli kalender tahun baru apa gimana, sih, masa kalender desember masih dipajang,” gumamnya sambil membaca sekilas tulisan-tulisan di tiap kolom kalender itu, sebelum matanya tertuju pada hari terakhir di bulan itu.

_ “31 desember : ngelamar longtae” _

bersusah payah lelaki kecil itu menghentikan tangisannya sore tadi, tapi sekarang pertahanan air matanya jebol lagi. ia kembali membaca tulisan di kolom beberapa hari sebelumnya.

_ “20 desember : jangan lupa beli cincin” _

TOK TOK TOK!!! TOK TOK TOK!!!!

longtae menyeka air matanya. siapa sih tengah malam begini ngetok pintu kayak mau nangkep maling?!

“LONGTAEEEE!!! LONGTAE, BUKA!!! LONGTAEEE!!!!”

rupanya itu suara yod. buru-buru longtae membuka pintu dan menyambut forest ranger yang… panik, ketakutan, gelisah. “oh? ada apa, yod?”

“leo!! leo!!!!”

“kak leo kenapa?!”

“leo… leo…” sekujur tubuh yod gemetaran. “aduh, ikut aja!”

masih dengan baju tidurnya, longtae berlari bersama yod. tidak penting betapa dinginnya malam itu di tengah hutan dalam pegunungan, longtae tidak peduli. karena satu-satunya yang ia pedulikan saat itu hanyalah pria yang setengah bajunya sudah dilucuti dan badannya diikat pada sebuah kursi. tunangannya. pria itu dikelilingi oleh empat orang kacung mafia, serta si ketua mafia yang berbaju rapi lengkap dengan tuksedonya. kelimanya memegang pistol masing-masing yang diarahkan langsung pada kepala leo.

“kak leo!” 

sang mafia dan keempat kacungnya langsung berbalik begitu mendengar teriakan longtae. belum sampai longtae pada tunangannya, tubuh mungilnya itu langsung buru-buru dihadang oleh dua kacung mafia itu, sedangkan yod ditahan oleh satu kacungnya lagi. kacung mafia yang satu lagi masih tetap di tempat, pistolnya masih tetap diarahkan pada kepala sang ketua forestry department.

“ooh, jadi ini tunanganmu itu, leo?” tanya sang mafia. kemudian ia mendekat, mengamati cincin yang tersemat pada jemari leo yang terikat di belakang kursi. “kukira tunanganmu itu wanita. padahal kalau iya, aku berniat akan memperkosanya di hadapanmu.”

leo menggertakkan rahangnya. “jangan sentuh tunanganku!”

“tentu saja tidak akan, aku tidak ada selera pada laki-laki. yah… kalau begini ceritanya, aku tidak ada pilihan lain selain membunuhmu,” katanya sebelum berbisik tepat di telinga leo, “kau gay sialan.”

emosi leo sudah diujung tanduk. setelah berniat untuk melecehkan tunangannya, lalu sekarang si mafia sialan itu merendahkan orientasi seksualnya?!

“lepasin kak leo!” seru longtae lagi sambil masih memberontak.

si ketua mafia kini bergerak mendekati longtae. “bagaimana lagi, ya. tadinya aku akan melepaskan leo dan menganggap seolah-olah tidak ada apapun diantara kami selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini, dengan syarat aku memperkosa tunangan tersayangnya di hadapannya. tapi ternyata si bodoh ini homo. sudah bodoh, homo pula. jadi aku tidak ada pilihan lain.”

longtae hanya bisa menggeleng lemah ketika sang mafia mengisyaratkan sesuatu pada kacungnya.

“longtae… longtae dengerin kakak…” kata leo yakin sebelum sang mafia kembali menyuruh kacungnya untuk melakukan _the real thing._ pipinya sudah bercucuran air mata. “kakak sayang banget sama longtae.”

“tembak.”

⠀

⠀

⠀

⠀

dan kalimat itu adalah kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh leo.

⠀

⠀

⠀

⠀

⠀

⠀

⠀

⠀

seribu bintang. legenda seribu bintang di tebing pha pun dao pada malam hari di bulan desember. konon katanya, bila memohon cinta di tempat dan waktu yang tepat pada seribu bintang, siapapun yang meminta permohonan itu akan langsung dikabulkan.

benar leo dan longtae memohon untuk cinta yang abadi. cinta selamanya untuk mereka berdua.

tapi keduanya tidak mengira kalau selamanya itu begitu singkat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first time writing an angst fic dan sekalinya nulis langsung nulis major character death... NANGIS BGT... semoga nggak mengecewakan ya... anyway makasih banget buat kak asha @_morningwish yang udah bikin prompt bawang ini dan ngizinin aku buat nulisinnya... makasih juga buat @AprilPeoni yang selalu bikin gif leo x longtae yang selalu menginspirasi (jujur kalo nggak ada gifnya gak bakalan kepikirin buat nulisin leo x longtae wkwkwk)
> 
> lastly, semoga cerita leo x longtae aku sudah cukup sampai disini aja... buat yang mau baca au aku yang lain especially pangwave, namon, dan bkpp bisa banget cek di pinned twitter aku, @kppfirst, dan buat yang mau ngasih kritik, saran, atau komentar bisa dm, ke secreto, atau comment di bawah. makasih banyak ya udah mau baca sampe sini!!


End file.
